World of a cub
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: sequel to the lion cub at cat's lair.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Life on new Thundera was plenty exciting. It had been almost five months since Lion-o discovered he had a daughter and met her. His daughter's name is Lislia. Lislia is a sweet and lovable child.

Lion-o got a call from Mandora. "I see, so they have Thunderians with them?" Lion-o asked.

"They do," Mandora said.

"Then we need to help them, we will be there soon," Lion-o said. "Panthro prepare the Feliner we have to help Mandora free some Thunderians from someone who had been selling them as slaves the police fore already save some from other planets but more need help." he said.

"Okay then we better get going," Panthro said.

"Daddy what's going on?" Lislia asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Lislia, just go back to bed and Panthro, Bengali and I will be back tomorrow," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Lion-o, Panthro and Bengali went to the slave trader ship to meet Mandora. "You ready?" Mandora asked.

"Yes I'm ready," Lion-o said.

They broken into the ship. "Interplanetary police everybody freeze." Mandora said.

The slave traders began to run and the Thundercats helped stop them. "Good job." Mandora said.

Lion-o saw someone in one of the cells a person who thought he would never see again. "Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o!" she said. Lion-o let her out of the cell and they hugged and she kissed him. "Lion-o there is something I got to tell you," she said.

"Is it we have a daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"How did you know?" Liosia asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Lion-o asked. "But I will be glad to tell you on the way to new Thundera." he said.

Lion-o told Liosia how Lislia got to Third earth after being kidnapped by shiner and how she found him and how now she is living with them in cat's lair on new Thundera. "I am relieved she's safe I hope she will be happy to see me," Liosia said.

"I think she will," Lion-o said.

Meanwhile at cat's lair Lislia had just woken up. She was ready to see her daddy.

"Lislia!" she heard. It was Lion-o her father. She rushed out of her room into the command center.

Lislia saw Liosia her mother. "Hello sweetie," Liosia said and opened her arms.

"Lislia it's really your mother," Lion-o said.

Lislia started to sob and ran into Liosia's waiting arms. "Mommy I missed you!" Lislia said.

"Oh my little Lislia I missed you too," Liosia said.

"Well now we can get married since we have a child," Lion-o said.

"Yes we can," Liosia said.

So a small out door wedding ceremony was held and Lion-o and Liosia were married.

"Okay Lislia time for bed." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lislia said. "Mommy can you tuck me in?" she asked.

"I was going to tuck you in," Lion-o said.

"But I want mommy to do it tonight," Lislia said.

"I can do it Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lion-o said Liosia noticed he was upset.

Liosia tucked Lislia in. "Lislia I think you hurt your father's feelings, he was going to tuck you in and probably had been doing it for a long time," Liosia said.

"I wasn't trying make daddy sad, I wanted you to do it since I haven't seen in you in a long time," Lislia said.

"I know but I think your father wishes not to miss out on anymore of you growing up," Liosia said.

"I hadn't thought of that," Lislia said. "Can daddy tell me a story?" she asked.

"I'll see if he can," Liosia said. She went to Lion-o. "Lislia wants you to tell her a story." she said.

"Of course I will," Lion-o said. Then went into Lislia's room and told her a story.

"Daddy I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier." Lislia said.

"It's okay Lislia now sleep tight," Lion-o said.

"Night daddy," Lislia said.

"Good night Lislia," Lion-o said leaving and shutting the door quietly.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since the wedding. Lion-o and Liosia were fast asleep and the sun would be up in two hours. Soon the light came and Lion-o woke up. "Liosia wake up," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's too early," Liosia said.

"I'm sorry, sweet heart now as lady of the Thundercats, you must get up at first light like the rest of us." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said getting up. "Don't even think about waking Lislia she needs her rest," she said.

"Not worry besides she wakes up bright and early anyway." Lion-o said.

"I see, I was wondering where she got that from," Liosia said. "now I see she got it from you," she said.

It was bright and early and they came out for breakfast. Lislia was out and ran to her parents. "Good morning Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Morning sweetie," Liosia said.

"Morning, mommy, morning daddy," Lislia said.

"Okay Lislia eat your breakfast," Lion-o said.

Lislia was eating her breakfast. "Can I go out to play later?" Lislia asked.

"After you finish your breakfast," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Lislia finished her breakfast. She was going to play with a the Thunderkittens and a few other young cubs who were refugees. The Thunderkittens were the oldest of the cubs so they were going to keep an eye on the other cubs. "Now be careful Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Yes daddy," Lislia said.

"Just remember cubs be back before lunch," Liosia said.

"Yes mommy," Lislia said.

The cubs started to play outside and began to roughhouse a bit. "Hey maybe we shouldn't be roughhousing, someone could get hurt," Wilykat said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

"Look at the time it's time to head back for lunch," Wilykit said.

"Then let's go," Lislia said.

They made it back to cat's lair. "Lislia look at you, you are a mess," Liosia said.

"What do you expect? She was outside playing," Tygra said.

"Well she doesn't seem hurt," Liosia said. "Lislia go wash up for lunch," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Lislia said.

After lunch Lislia wanted to go play some more. "Hang on Lislia that is enough play you are dirty enough as it is," Liosia said.

"But mommy," Lislia said.

"Why can't she go out and play love?" Lion-o asked coming back from working with the refugees.

"Well look she's filthy," Liosia said.

"And what's wrong with her getting dirty from playing?" Lion-o asked.

"Yeah, little cubs get dirty and get bumps, bruises and scrapes it's part of playing and exploring the world around them," Snarf said.

"Snarf is right you don't want to stop her from having fun do you?" Lynx-o asked.

"Your right, go have fun Lislia and be careful," Liosia said.

"Thanks mommy," Lislia said running outside.

"Kids," Liosia said and Lion-o laughed.

Lislia came back a bit later all dirty. "Okay young lady time for a bath," Liosia said.

"Bath?" Lislia said.

"Yes bath-time," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Liosia ran a bubble bath. Lislia was placed in the tub. Liosia scrubbed her up and rinsed her. Lislia was dried off and now in a towel. "Okay young lady we have big day tomorrow because you know what tomorrow is?" Liosia asked.

"My birthday!" Lislia said.

"That's right and we want to make sure it is a big celebration and I want you to show everyone what a big girl you are," Liosia said.

"Okay mommy," Lislia said.

The next morning Lislia woke up and her mother dressed her in a dress. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" Lislia said.

"It's your birthday, I want you to look like a becoming little lady," Liosia said.

"Doesn't someone look pretty," Lion-o said looking at Lislia.

"Thanks," Lislia said.

"Happy birthday, Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Thanks daddy," Lislia said.

"Okay sweetheart today many of the Thunderian refugees are coming and I want you to show them that you are fine little lady, and ready to live up to your role as little princess." Lion-o said.

"Yes sir," Lislia said.

Over the couple of hours many Thunderians came into celebrate the young princesses birthday. Lislia was being polite and friendly. At the end of the day Lislia dozed off before bed time because she was so tired.

She was tucked in and slept with her elephant Fizzy by her side.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lislia woke up in the morning on nice sunny day in very late fall. She saw Lion-o was at breakfast. "Mommy where's daddy?" Lislia asked.

"Oh you see the mutant Rattaro had been sighted and your father went to stop the chaos he was causing." Liosia said. "He should be home once he defeated him and we sent for captain Brag to take him to way out back with the other mutants." she said.

"Okay," Lislia said. "Where are the other Thundercats?" she asked.

"Let's see the Thunderkittens are on patrol in the forest of darkness, Cheetara is talking to Jagara, and Panthro is working on the Thundertank. Tygra is helping some snarfs that got lost in the caverns of cold. Snarfer is going to third earth to make sure that the Thundercat trainees are doing a good job at guard duty on Third earth. Snarf is cleaning and getting things ready for lunch. While Pumyra is fixing up the medical bay," Liosia said.

"Oh," Lislia said. "Can we play a game?" she asked.

"Sure what do you want to play?" Liosia asked.

"I want to play a board game," Lislia said.

"Okay we have a few board games here." Liosia said. "How about this one?" she asked.

"Okay," Lislia said.

They started to play a game. A few hours passed and Lislia was wanting to see her father. Then it was sunset and Lion-o came in. "I'm home," Lion-o said.

"Daddy!" Lislia said.

"Hello honey," Liosia said.

Lion-o made a face. Liosia saw Lion-o bleeding. "Lion-o, you're hurt," she said. Then got a closer look and saw he had a few injuries he was able to stand for now but he was so exhausted he was about to collapse. "Let's get you to the medical bay," she said and helped him move. "Lislia tell Pumyra to prepare the medical bay because daddy is hurt really bad," she said.

"Uhhhh," Lislia said.

"Honey please it's important," Liosia said.

Then Lislia ran to the medical bay. Pumyra heard someone run in. She turned and she saw Lislia looking really upset.

"Lislia what's wrong?" Pumyra asked.

"Daddy is hurt bad." Lislia said.

Pumyra quickly got the medical bay ready. Then she saw Liosia bring Lion-O in. Pumyra immediately began to treat him. Lislia was scared. Pumyra could tell the child was frightened. "I think you should take Lislia out of here," Pumyra said.

Liosia nodded and picked up Lislia. "Daddy!" Lislia cried and began to reach for her father.

Liosia kept walking trying to ignore Lislia's worried cries. Lislia was starting to cry. "Calm down Lislia, everything will be alright, Pumyra is going to help daddy," Liosia said.

"Will daddy be alright?" Lislia asked.

"I think so," Liosia said.

A couple of hours later Pumyra came out the other Thundercats heard Lion-o was hurt and came running. "Lion-o is going to be alright," Pumyra said.

"That is such a relief," Liosia said about to cry.

"Daddy is going to be okay?" Lislia asked.

"Yes Lislia your father is going to be alright," Pumyra said.

"That is good news we were really worried," Panthro said.

"Yes he just needs rest now," Pumyra said.

"Can I see daddy?" Lislia asked.

"Not right now he's sleeping," Pumyra said.

"But I want to see daddy!" Lislia said starting to cry.

"You can see him later," Pumyra said.

"It's going to be alright Lislia," Liosia said tucking her in bed.

"But I want daddy!" Lislia sobbed again.

"You can see daddy tomorrow," Liosia said.

After a long night Liosia and Lislia made it to the medical bay to check on Lion-o. Lion-o saw them come in and sat up. "Liosia, Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Daddy!" Lislia said and ran over threw herself in Lion-o's waiting arms.

"Hey be careful, Lion-o don't let her jump on you like that you are still recovering," Pumyra said.

"I'll live, after all I feel bad for worrying her and her mother," Lion-o said. Then Liosia came over and they shared a kiss.

"It's alright Lion-o we know you have a job to do as lord of the Thundercats and that is to protect New Thundera and help whoever needs help," Liosia said.

"I know," Lion-o said. "I am glad you understand," he said.

"Okay Lion-o I need to change your bandages," Pumyra said.

"How long will I be laid up?" Lion-o asked.

"About week your injuries were not that serious but there were quite a lot of them so just take it easy for a week," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats came in. "Tygra you are in charge of the rescues and other threats until I finish recovering in a week," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o I will handle it," Tygra said.

Lion-o was being tended to by Liosia. Lislia came in with something. "I made this for you daddy," Lislia said handing it to him. Lion-o looked at it.

"This is a very nice get well card Lislia," Lion-o said. "thank you." he told her.

"Your welcome," Lislia said.

Lion-o soon recovered and now was back to helping raise young Lislia.

To be continued.


End file.
